Novia a la fuga
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: La novia va de blanco Ante el altar surgen las dudas Soledad o Libertad? Y mientras unos Lloraban y otros reian camino en silencio hasta llegar junto al novio. DMHG.Capitulo Unico. Contestacion a los RW.
1. Chapter 1

_**Novia a la fuga.**_

_Resuenan campanas de boda _

y la novia tiene dudas

no encuentra ya los motivos

ni de blanco ni desnuda

lo que antes era amor ciego

lo envuelve ahora la locura

lo que antes era un te quiero

lo esta matando la duda

Estaba vestido de blanco, con hermosas joyas adornando su cuerpo, caminaba por el altar casi temblando y si no fuera que iba agarrada de su padre habría caído, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, casi podía jurar que tenia taticardia, todos los invitados estaban parados, sonriéndole.

_Hipócritas_- pensó al verlos ahí vestidos con sus mejores galas, no estarían ahí si se estuviera casando con alguien mas, solo sus amigos la veían y le dedicaban una sonrisa, pero de tristeza, aun recordaba como se habían opuesto a su relación, pero no les hizo caso, se enamoro, un amor ciego que no le permitió ver nada dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que podía llevar a la perdición.

Tantos te quiero, tantos te amo, pronunciados por sus labios parecían perder sentido con el tiempo, no podía quejarse era tratada como una reina y la mujer mas envidiada de toda la sociedad, tenia todo lo que deseara con tan solo pedirlo, vestidos, joyas, dinero, todo.

¿Entonces porque me siento perdida, se pregunto mientras era dejada en el altar.

_Yen el altar _

vuelve a latir el corazón

pero no sabe si es amor

o soledad

Allí estaba su futuro esposo, vestido y viéndose como el solo podía fabuloso, su corazón empezó a retumbar mas fuerte, casi podía jurar que alguien mas lo podía oír, el le sonreí con una sonrisa no de alegría¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué dudaba? Si lo amaba ¿O no¿Qué le había dado? Todo… entonces… ¿Por qué aquel sentimiento?

Y lo supo en el momento que el le levanto el velo, fue como si de su rostro se deslizara una suave venda de seda, ahí parada junto a ella con una sonrisa de victoria.

_Y la verdad _

que cuanto mas tiempo pasaba

menos tiempo le queda para escapar y la verdad

que cuanto mas tiempo pasaba

menos tiempo le queda para escapar

Tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo y ya, ahora o nunca la ¿Libertad o Soledad?

_y escapo desnuda _

tirando el vestido a la calva del cura

y escapo del hombre

que había hecho de ella una mujer si nombre.

Sin pensarlo mucho, arrojo el ramo a un novio sorprendido, se desprendió del velo sin ver donde caí, solo el que oficiaba la misa tuvo en su caro un velo de varios galones, fue muy rápido lo que sucedió, Hermione agarro como pudo el pesado vestido y hecho a correr sin mirar atrás, porque podría arrepentirse y lo sabia, así que mejor ni mirar, solo en su huida logro ver las caras de asombro de los invitados que no se creían lo que sucedía porque si era sincera ella tampoco se lo creía, después de esos años de noviazgo donde todo empezó de color rosa, con posesos, besos y regalos, se había convertido en su propio infierno sin darse cuenta, había dejado su trabajo al que tanto amaba por petición de el, no convivía con sus amigos como en antaño, otra vez por petición de el, no salía sin su permiso, no compraba amenos que el eligiera lo que se iba a poner, comer y hacer, pronto de la libre, inteligente y simpática Hermione Granger solo quedo una bruja que vivía para un solo hombre, aquel que le había prometido la luna y las estrella y la había convertido en una muñeca de exhibición, en un pájaro en jaula de oro.

Había sido su culpa lo sabia, se dejo seducir, caer en un juego, en sus palabras, sin el no era nada, se lo había dicho, se lo había hecho creer, se lo había creído, sus amigos se lo habían repetido una y mil veces, le habían suplicado que lo dejara, que solo la usaba, pero no había hecho caso, se había negado, pero al verlo ahí, victorioso, vinieron a su mente todos los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar en la escuela y vio con otros ojos aquellos recuerdos que antes resultaban maravillosas con otra cara, con la verdad, con algo que antes no eran, una mentira.

Sin importar nada, salio de la iglesia, sin saber a donde, ni que haría, sin importarle el que dirían, era libre, ella Hermione Granger se había librado del hombre que había hecho de ella algo que había perdido su esencia.

Pero no mas Draco Malfoy.

_Y en la vicaría _

los suegros lloraban

los padres reían

porque fue la mas bella novia a la fuga

jamás conocida.

Y la historia de esa tarde se conoció por todo el mundo Magico, cambiando de boca en boca hasta llegar a la distorsión, ese día hubo llantos de alegría y felicidad, perdidas monetarias ¡Que mas da! Vestido de gala que apenas fueron estrenados, un banquete de Lugo desperdiciado, regalos devueltos, risas de burla y de alegría, suspiros de alivio y aplausos de conformidad, unos felices y otros tristes, no había novia, no había boda, no había banquete, tanto planear para nada.

Para el novio la humillación, para la novia la libertad, para los suegros el dinero, para los padres el consuelo y para los amigos la felicidad.

A donde fue a parar la novia aquel día no se supo, ni los meses siguientes ni un año después.

El novio se paro de nuevo en el altar meses después con una incauta que aun mantenía una venda de seda sobre los ojos.

Solo pocos sabían el paradero de la bruja mas inteligente que paso por Howgarts que pronto resurgiría ante la sociedad como nueva candidata del ministerio de magia. Y de Draco Malfoy y la más bella novia fugitiva no se hablo mas.

_Refinaos y amaneceres _

a cualquier luna sin mieles

pos tan solo una semana

no vale la pena una vida amargada

"que hacemos ahora"dijo el suegro

"si yo he pagado el banquete"

"quitad de mi vista al zoquete

mas vale mi niña que unos canapieses"

y en el altar...

y en altar...

**Fin**


	2. Contestacion a los Rw

_Contestación a su RW. Y Mil gracias por leer este Song- fic._

**LetticeEvandPotter:** Aunque me cueste admitirlo es cierto es muy improbable que esos dos se casen pero bueno, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Tana:** Que bueno que te gusto el fic, y si conozco los fics de tu hermana que por cierto podrías preguntarle cuando actualiza a circunstancias extremas medidas extremas que me encanta, y cuando tu te dediques a los fics con gusto leeré alguno tuyo, nos vemos.

**sonylee** Gracias por el comentario pero se me olvido mencionar que era una canción como el titulo lo dice.

**lyls de potter**; Que bien que te guste y me alegro mas que te estés dando una vuelta por mis fics.

_Por cierto es una canción y como su nombre lo dice es novia a la fuga el autor es melendi, tiene canciones muy bonitas por si les interesa, gracias nuevamente por leer el fic, nos vemos._


End file.
